Lost
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: first of all i decide to go shopping with Neil, BIG MISTAKE! Nxt my car is hijacked by a god and near driven through a wall. Then i'm expected to go and fight Cronus on my one day off, and my day only gets worse from there. JxT
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just a story I've had in my head for a while and it seemed a good time to write it. Bear with me coz I know this isn't the most action packed chpt but you've got to laugh at Neil. Enjoy!

___________________________________________XTHERESAX___________________________________________

I sat back against the bench and looked around aimlessly. In front of me was the entrance to the male change rooms where no surprise I was waiting for Neil to come out. The boy had been in their over forty minutes and he had only taken two shirts in to try on. Not even I took that long! Groaning I reached up stretching my cramping arms. Now I knew how Atlanta felt when I took her on long shopping trips. I thought I would try shopping with Neil today since he was more interested and a great deal less reluctant that Atlanta but that had been a big mistake.

I glanced around at the shop we were in. It was some boutique shop that I hadn't bothered to learn the name of at the far end of the street. Outside in the distance I could see people walking up and down the side walk carrying different colour bags and trying to cross the busy street. Neil had insisted we go shopping in uptown New Olympia which just happened to embrace the European style of shopping. Instead of large air-conditioned malls, rows of boutique and designer stores ran along the streets here. I brushed a few strand of my flame coloured hair aside and got up to stretch my legs. Neil looked like he was going to be a while longer so I properly had enough time to go and grab a milkshake from the café across the street. Pushing through the racks of designer shirts and pants (all male might I add, another reason I was eager to get out of the store) I made my way out into the street.

As l walked out the doors, a warm gust of wind blew passed sending my hair flying into my month. Shaking it back I continued across the street to the small café on the corner. Beads of sweat ran down the small of my back as I pushed my way through the crowds. Now I was really missing the air-conditioned malls, usually it wasn't this hot in New Olympia even in the peak of summer, never mind that it was half way through autumn! When I finally reached the café I sighed with relief and joined the end of the line. My mind wandered and I began to wonder what the others were doing. Herry, Atlanta and Archie had left to go hiking in the forest south of the city and Jay had gone sailing in the bay near there. Silently I hoped it was cooler than here, I wished I had taken up Jay's offer to go sailing, though I doubt I could sail in what I was wearing now. I looked down at the thin green halter neck top I wore. The straps that held it around my neck were thin and left most of my back exposed, which was good considering the heat. Some how the strap on sandals I was wearing didn't seem appropriate either. Let's just say fighting was not on my priority list today. The sales girl coughed politely, dragging me back to earth. Blushing, I quickly ordered a strawberry milkshake and hurried out of the café. Neil spotted me as I left and run over to meet me.

"Why did you leave?" He asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the street towards the car park.

"Why do you think? You were in that blasted dressing room for nearly and hour?" Neil raised his eyebrows looking confused.

"So?"

"You only were trying on TWO things!" I huffed just noticing he had walked out without either top. Neil started to say something smart but I cut him off.

"Do you want to be walking home or not?"

This seemed to shut him up. We walked in silence for a while but Neil started talking about some new bath product that was supposed to remove some blemish or another. Even I got lost when Neil started talking about that stuff. We walked to the end of the street and veered off down another towards multi story car park. We entered the complex which was basically a lump of concrete painted a hideous orange and purple and began to weave our way around the levels towards the top. Normally this place had lifts to get to the top but today they were out of order, go figure. The complex was roughly 8 stories high and we had to park right at the top (thanks to Neil!) Usually the walk would have just annoyed me but today with the blistering heat and Neil grumbling every step of the way it was really trying my patience. The car park was dark and deserted but I could just make out the line of cars from the little sun light that filtered thorough the gaps in the walls. Several minutes later I could just make out the lines of my red sports car at the end of the lot.

"Come on Neil," I muttered looking over my shoulder.

"I can't go any further the heat is to much, leave me here," Neil wailed throwing his hand to his forehead like he was about to faint. And Archie called me a drama queen!

"Neil you can battle ancient creatures and the god of time but you can't make what, ten more metres to the car?" I snapped.

"But since when do I actually fight?" Neil resorted back.

"You've got a point there but that doesn't matter come on!" I shouted seizing his wrist. Neil whined and wailed as I pulled him along but I had had enough. I felt like some poor mum dragging a kicking and screaming two year old, only in this case mine was a lot older. Finally we made it to the car. Neil slumped down sighing in relief.

"Turned the ac up high," he murmured, pulling out the designer sunglasses he had pick up when we first got here. Rolling my eyes I slipped in to the driver's seat and gunned the engine. We sped through the complex an out onto the road. Wind rushed over the car as we drove along, improving my mood slightly. Suddenly there was a loud screeching from the sky that sounded all too familiar. Leaning out to the side I tried to locate it in the rear view mirror but all I could see was a pale grey blob moving in and out of the white clouds. I narrowed my eyes as the skies suddenly darked. The steering wheel veered violently to the left, sending us onto a deserted street. I fought with the wheel trying to force it the other way but it had a mind of its own.

"Theresa, please tell me you know where we're going," Neil said nervously, leaning over my shoulder. He saw the phantom wheel and screamed.

"Who's driving?" He cried.

"I don't know," I shout back, my voice quivering slightly. Neil whimpered and ducked further back in the rear seat. I looked down at the wheel feeling around for something that would let some one control the car remotely. I had seen Odie do it enough times to know what I was looking for. I felt around but couldn't find anything. The screeching was getting louder and louder at this point.

"Um Theresa?" Neil yelled, his voice shaking.

"What!" I hissed back. Neil gulped and pointed forward.

"Wall," was all he could manage. I turned around to see my car speeding towards a 6 foot brick wall. Reaching forward, I tried in vain to turn the car away from the wall but with no luck.

"We're going to die!" Neil shrieked. I doubt that would happen but this wasn't going to be pleasant. Suddenly the car came to a stand still two centimetres from the wall. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised we weren't alone.

"Did you really think I would let you crash," came a voice from beside me. I turned around to see Hermes sitting in the passenger seat with his feet up on the dash board. The wings on his boots flapped eagerly like they wanted to be back in the air.

"What are you doing here Hermes?" I asked switching off the engine.

"Cronus again," Hermes muttered looking over at me.

"Oh come on! Can't that guy ever take a break? You promised we could have today off," Neil whined. Hermes shrank back blushing.

"I know I know, but this is really important. Cronus is up to something in the forest south of here."

"Where are Jay and the others?" I asked frowning.

"The others are already there and Odie well," Hermes was cut off by a loud screeching sound followed by a terrified cry. Suddenly a large grey griffon landed next to the car letting out another screech as Hermes reached over to scratch its ear. On its back sat a very green looking Odie.

"Hey guys," he moaned, raising one hand to wave but immediately falling to the other side and landing with a thud on the pavement.

I shook my head and looked back over at Hermes.

"Ok, Neil and I will drive home, get ready and meet you back at the school," I announced reaching for the ignition key. Hermes leaned over and plucked the keys from my hand. Why did he have to be the god of thieves?

"Hey!" I snapped but Hermes was already opening the side door.

"Sorry guys but the others need you NOW!" He said raising his staff. A second griffon appeared except this one was black. By now Odie had managed to get back on his grey one and was focusing on not throwing up.

"Why did you only bring two?" Neil asked getting out of the car. Hermes shrugged.

"Lets just say some one fed them something they shouldn't have and it's not safe to go next to them without a gas mask," Hermes replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"You had to asked didn't you Neil?" Neil shrugged and walked over to the griffon.

"So who's riding this one?"

"Me!" I shouted quickly. Odie shot me a murder glare but there was no way I was being suck on the same griffon as Neil after this morning. Neil held his hands up.

"Fine, but lets just get going. I want to get home so I can go watch America's Next Top Model." I shook my head and leapt onto the back of the black griffon. Grasping handfuls of its neck feathers, I rest my body close to its body.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered digging my heel into the griffon's side. It let out a loud screech and shot into the sky. Odie tried to protest but Hermes raised his staff and the grey griffon shot into the sky after mine. For once I was glad riding a griffon was almost exactly like riding a horse. It gave me a chance to laugh at Odie frantically trying to control his beast and Neil's pathetic screams. Hermes grinned at me stifling a chuckle.

Suddenly my stomach knotted and I let out a soft whimper. My vision became blurry and every thing went black. I felt my breathing accelerate as I called out into the darkness but no one answered. I was about to scream when my vision came back into focus. I could see the sky again and the back of my griffon's head. I cast a side ways glance at Odie but they hadn't seen what had happened. Shaking my head I urged my griffon forward but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't ignore the feeling that something big was going to happen today and it would have nothing to do with Cronus.

* * *

Well there's the first chpt! Nxt one will be up soon. As usual plz read 'n' review!

Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Thnx to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, there were a lot more reviews than I expected so keep it up. Apologies for not updating any of my stories for the past several weeks (well I did update Light of Aqua last week but no reviews so far, sigh wonder why?) Any way you can blame my absence on the dreaded home work and exams. (I've got them this week, darn) any way enough of me blabbing on, go ahead and enjoy this chpt!

Luv Aussie Heroine

________________________________________XJAYX________________________________________________

I sighed as I looked out over the ocean bay. Even from here I could pick up the faint scent of salt and seaweed. My yacht lay abandoned on the beach and looked like a tiny dot from here. Beside me Atlanta shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her hazel eyes kept darting over to where Archie lay slumped against a near by rock talking to Herry. Finally she cracked.

"Why is it whenever we get a day off Cronus has to try and destroy the world," She shouted. I knew what she was talking about. Everyone accused me of being paranoid about capturing Cronus and granted I did train them hard but even I wanted just wanted today to relax.

"Properly because he has no life of his own," Herry mumbled in between bites of his sandwich. Archie made a face and slithered back to join Atlanta and I.

"Yeah but still, didn't the gods say they were going to handle saving the world today?" he asked giving Atlanta a sceptical look.

"I guess this is their way of dealing with it, getting us," she hissed. I shrugged.

"I'm just as annoyed as you but Hermes said this was big," I reminded her. Atlanta just glared at me.

"One day of hiking with out being attacked by ancient monsters, is that to much to ask," Archie grumbled. I had to agree with them, Atlanta, Archie and Herry had been planning this hiking trip for weeks.

"Hey where did Hermes go anyway? You would think if this thing with Cronus was so important he wouldn't tell us to wait," Herry added in.

"I think he went to go and pick up Neil, Odie and Theresa," I replied. Archie's eyes narrowed.

"Where are they any way?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Neil and Theresa properly went shopping and Odie we all know will be hold up in the basement doing who knows what," I said wincing slightly. I had asked Theresa if she had wanted to go sailing today but she had declined. I wish she had come; it would have been nice just to be next to her, worlds away from the gods and Cronus. I frowned.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see Theresa or Neil this morning?"

"It will be funny to see Neil's reaction when Hermes pulls him away from shopping," Herry laughed. Archie smirked.

"Don't you mean whether Hermes survives or not? Not even a god can stop Neil when it comes to shopping!" This earned a smile from Atlanta. I couldn't help chuckling at the thought of Hermes trying to drag Neil out of an air conditioned mall.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching over head. A grey griffon suddenly appeared out of the sky and started to fall back to earth. I squinted and could just make out Neil and Odie on its back. They clung to each other and screamed as the griffon opened its wings and landed. The landing was anything but successful though because at the last minute, Neil leaned side ways, cause the griffon to loose its balance and crash in to a near by tree. The griffon got up screeching and cuffed Neil and Odie over the back of the head with its tail. The guys got shakily to their feet and started to make their way over to us.

"I never travel by griffon again!" exclaimed Odie before running off to the nearest bush to throw up.

"Where's Theresa?" I asked Neil when he finally managed to walk over to us.

"Up," he said pointing to the clouds. My eyes narrowed as I picked up a small black speck shooting across the clouds. A black griffon circled around us before dropping into an almost vertical dive. As it came plummeting back to earth I could see Theresa pushed up against its sleek body. I wanted to shout a warning to her but at the last minute she gave a tug on the griffon's feathers and its wings shot out. The creature landed gracefully around several metres in front of us. Theresa stroked the griffon's neck before turning around to slide off the beast. As she slid down, I noticed that the whole of her back visible in the top she was wearing. The hot sun beat down highlighting the beads of sweat running down it. I felt my jaw drop open slightly.

She looked beautiful! It had been a while since I had seen her in anything that wasn't practical and secretly I liked it. As she walked up to me I could see that the top was a halter neck in a similar shade or green to her eyes.

'Hey," she murmured shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other like she knew I was staring at her. I shook my head and said the stupidest thing.

"Are you going to be able to fight in that?" Great, real smooth! Theresa's eyes filled with hurt as she looked away.

"Yeah I guess I can, Hermes hijacked my car so I couldn't go and change."

"Don't forget the part about him nearly crashing us into that wall!" Neil exclaimed pretending to faint.

"What!" I shouted but Theresa cut me off.

"Can we get this over with already? Where is Cronus?"

"In the south wood," Atlanta reported adjusting her laser blaster. Archie pulled out his whip and looked toward me.

"Let's go then!" I yelled unsheathing my sword and stepping forward. I didn't need to check if the others were behind me, I knew they would follow. We hiked through the forest but our progress was slow thanks to the dead trees and rocks jutting out at all angles. A couple of times I stopped, remembering that Theresa was only wearing sandals. I wished Hermes had let her change but she would walk right passed me without slowing. I don't know whether she was focused on getting this mission over and done with or if she was angry at me but the whole time she wouldn't talk to me.

We reached a deserted clearing when I heard some one stop. Atlanta held Theresa's shoulder as she stared off into the distance. I ran over and grabbed her hand, calling her name over and over again. Eventually, she blinked and seemed to refocus.

"What did you see," I breathed anxiously. She looked at me puzzled.

"Nothing?" She muttered frowning. "I only saw black."

I was about to ask if she needed to sit down when Atlanta cut me off.

"Hear that?" She whispered. I tensed and cast my hearing out over the forest. At first all I could hear was the wind rustling the autumn leaves but soon the rustling go louder and louder.

"Weapons!" I ordered, unsheathing my sword. Agnon and his band of giants suddenly burst through the trees. My team split up, each taking on a giant. To my left, Atlanta launched a round of bullets at a large blue giant. Archie raised his whip and bought it down on the giant's wrist, cutting deep into the flesh. To my right, Theresa leapt into the air and kicked out at the giant's face while Herry tackled him to the ground. Odie had grabbed a tree branch and was swinging it in a wide arch around him. This wasn't actually doing anything but at least he was safe. Neil hid behind a bush yelling insults at the closest giant. Satisfied that my team had everything under control, I started to scout around for Cronus. He wasn't hard to find.

"Jay, what a surprise to see you here though not a pleasant one. You weren't suppose to find me yet," He hissed, summoning his scythe.

"It was kind of hard to ignore the smell," I shouted back, launching forward. Our blades met as our dance began. It was a routine that was burned into my brain from countless battles before. Cronus would rush forward and I would bloke him followed by my attack that was blocked with equal skill. Our game of cat and mouse raged on still when Cronus started to hurl fire balls at me. I pushed on, adrenaline blocking out the fatigue.

"Enough!" Cronus shouted backing away for me. Stupidly I stepped forward to pursue him. I was completely oblivious to what was happening behind me.

"Jay!" I heard some one shout before tackling me to the ground. My head smashed against the forest floor causing my vision to swim. I turned around excepting to see Herry or Archie next to me but instead I saw Theresa. She looked down at me concern filling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I nodded as she looked up above me.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to get to my feet. Blushing Theresa jumped off me and helped me up, though her gaze remained on whatever was behind me. Snapping around on my heals, I came face to face with something that would have Cronus's giants running back to Tartarous. Behind me loomed a creature that looked humanoid but was around fifty times my size. Instead of just one set of arms, this creature's entire middle section was sprouting arms. They waved back and forth, not one remaining still. Even with them moving back and forth I counted around 100 arms! The creature's eyes were a deep blood red like Cronus's, in fact except for the height and obviously the number of arms he could have been Cronus's brother.

"Odie," I heard Herry call over the clearing. "What is that thing?"

"Hang on while I find out," Odie yelled back while typing. The creature roared and lunged forward.

"No time!" I shouted taking on a defensive position. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others taking up similar stances. One arm came down to swat me aside but I sank my sword into the wrist. The creature groaned but otherwise seemed unhurt.

"Duck!" Atlanta ordered as she sent a volley of bullets into the creature's chest. He stepped back stunned but like my attack, it did nothing but slow him down.

"Odie do you know what this thing is yet?" Archie yelled. Odie looked up from his laptop.

"One hundred handed giant," He replied. Archie grunted as he was knocked to the ground by an arm.

"We know his big with lots of arms Odie but what's his name!" Archie screeched as the giant reached down to pick him up.

Odie groaned.

"That is its name idiot! The Hundred handed giants were Cronus's step brothers. He locked them in Tartarous prison just like the Cyclopes."

"So why is he helping Cronus?" Atlanta shouted, sending another round of bullets over our heads. This time they hit him in the face but still hade no effect. The giant roared and continued his attack. I ran forward, dodging his flailing arms and sunk my sword into his leg. Pulling it out, I stepped back as black blood began to spurt out.

This only made him angrier and things worse for us. The giant squatted down and began to pick up rocks and ditch them at us. He may have been clumsy on his feet, but his aim wasn't. As the deadly rocks began rain down on us, I raced to the cover of the forest. Without hesitation, the others followed. Theresa sank to the ground beside me, breathing heavily.

"What do we do?" She gasped. I closed my eyes and signed.

"Retreat for now, we'll come back and finish him off when we have more of a chance." Theresa merely nodded before yelling my order across to Herry. I turned to Odie, tossing him my PMR.

"Call Hermes," I yelled.

"On it," he replied ducking under the bush. The hundred handed giant looked back and forth, roaring in frustration. Without warning, he seized the tree next to where Neil had been standing and ripped it out of the ground. He continued, ripping his way closer to us.

"Run!" I cried, sprinting as hard as I could deeper into the forest. I felt a familiar rush of wind as Atlanta passed me, followed by Archie. Suddenly a blue light flashed through the forest. About half a kilomentre in front of us, a porthole opened. Squinting, I could just make out Hermes figure on the other side.

"Head for the portal!" I shouted, hoping the others could hear me. They did. I watched as Atlanta and Archie passed through to the other side, followed by Herry and Neil. Theresa was about 10 metres from the portal when she suddenly stopped. I heard a loud crash behind me and turned to see Odie lying on the ground with the giant looming over him. Theresa, shot a glance back at the portal then ran towards the giant. Pulling out her nun chucks, she landed a series of blows on the giant's leg. I ran over and seized Odie by the shoulders, forcing him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, glancing between Odie and Theresa. Odie nodded.

"Fine, go," He replied heading for the portal. As he passed over to the other side, I returned my attention to Theresa. Racing up, I took a swing at the giant. His hand came down to slap me but I dove out of the way and ended up fighting back to back with Theresa.

"Is Odie safe?" Theresa shouted as she dodged out of the way.

"Yeah, lets go," I yelled back grapping her arm. We both ran towards the portal where Hermes stood frantically waving to us.

"Hurry, I can't keep it open much longer!" He cried. My hand tightened on Theresa's as I pushed my body those last few metres. Suddenly her hand slipped from mine.

"Jay!" she screamed, as the giant grabbed her waist. I skidded to a halt. Hermes image was beginning to shimmer and fade. If the portal disappeared, I'd be stuck out here but at the same time I couldn't leave Theresa.

"Hold on Theresa!" I murmured, digging my heels in and charging towards the giant once more. As I got close to him, he swung at me. I managed to dodge the first arm, but the second one caught me by surprise. The hand clamped around my waist like a iron fist and sent me flying. I crashed into a tree, my head smashing against the hard ground. Immediately dark patches clouded my vision, slowly growing larger until I couldn't see anymore. A burning feeling raced through my body, followed by a strange numbness. I tried to fight it but I knew I couldn't win. The last thing I remember before losing conciousness was Theresa's terrified screams.

As usual plz review and let me know what you think. Also wish me luck in the exams!

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine!


	3. Chapter 3

_XJAYX_

My eyelids fluttered open as I sat up dazed. I lifted my head to look around but frowned. All I could see was black. Squirming, I blinked several times to make sure I was awake. Unfortunately I was. A fierce throbbing drilled into the back of my skull and I doubled over clutching my head. After a minute or two, the pain faded away. As I sat there I suddenly became aware of the sounds around me. I could hear the rustling of leaves as the wind blew the trees. From the heat on my skin, I knew the sun was still up though it wavered every now and then. The scent of wet leaves and grass also wormed its way into my head. Okay so I knew I was awake but why couldn't I see? The image of the giant backhanding me in the back of the head suddenly flashed before me. It couldn't be? I lifted my hands, letting my fingers brush over my eyelids. I was blind! Bile began to rise in my throat as I realised I had no idea where here was and that I was stranded in the middle of no where alone without my sight. A soft whimper broke through my panic, making me bolt upright. Theresa! The last thing I remebred was her terriefied scream. Desperately I twisted around, trying to gage where she was. My heart thumped as I pictured her lying unconscious and bleeding on the forest floor.

"Theresa!" I called out desperately.

"Over here," came a weak voice off to my left. Quickly I began to crawl in the direction of her voice until I felt her hand brush mine.

"Are you okay?' I asked, panic creeping into my voice. I heard her groan in pain as she tried to move.

"I'm alive but I think my ankle might be broken." Inhaling sharply, she tried to stand but only ended up falling on top of me. My arms tightened around her as she cried out in pain. Theresa slumped against me, panting.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to be able to walk," she winced.

"Oh crap," I muttered. I felt her twist around in my arms to look at me. I could imagine her green eyes flying wide when she saw me.

"Jay are you okay? You're not . . ."

"Blind? Yeah I am." She gasped leaning back from me slightly. Her hand brushed my cheek and I could feel myself blush.

"Looks like we're stuck here," I murmured trying to keep my tone light. Theresa grimaced.

"We can't stay here Jay, it's nearly dusk and that giant still could be roaming around." I cursed under my breath. Great how was I suppose to help either of us if I was blind? Suddenly I felt Theresa tense.

"Theresa?" I called but she didn't responded. My hands grasped her shoulders as I began to shake her.

"Theresa!" I shouted when her body finally slumped.

"I'm okay, just a vision," she whispered. I let out a sigh of relief but kept hold of her shoulders. It was the only way I could tell where she was.

"You didn't see black again did you?" Strands of Theresa's hair brushed my shoulder as she shook her head.

"I think I know what that one was about." They was a note of sympathy in her voice.

"But no, I saw a cave south of here. We could shelter there." I bit my lip.

"Have any idea's how to get there considering I can't see and you can't walk?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your leader, aren't you suppose to come up with those ideas?" Theresa snapped back. I hung my head.

"I don't know," I muttered softly. Theresa's hand reached out to grasp mine.

"I might," she replied. I sat up and looked where I thought her face was.

"Okay shoot," I told her.

Theresa let go of my hand and reached up for my temple.

"I can't walk and you can't see right? But I can still see and you can still walk."

"You want me to carry you while you give me directions?" I heard her shuffle awkwardly.

"No not quite like that. I should be able to project what I can see in front of me into your mind so you can 'see'. If you carry me we should be able to make it to the cave before sun down." I sat still for a while, trying to absorb what she said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked trying not to sound doubtful. Theresa snorted.

"Give me some credit Jay! If I was about to project a vision into a titan's mind, projecting what I see in front of me into your mind should be a piece of cake." I nodded still not fully convinced.

"Fine lets give it a go," I muttered.

"Try and move closer to me so I can reach your temple," Theresa instructed. Obediently I moved to kneel beside her. I felt her hands brush lightly up the side of my face as her fingers came to rest on my temple. Gently she applied pressure there and exhaled sharply. I closed my eyes feeling a presence that wasn't my own in my head.

"Theresa no snooping around while your in there," I murmured blushing. Theresa just chuckled.

"Open your eyes now. "My eye lids fluttered open and were greeted with a strange blurry blue. As my vision settled into focus, I could make out the trees around the clearing we sat in. My vision was watery and blue tinted so I couldn't see colour or really focus on one thing for to long.

"Is it suppose to look blue?" I asked reaching out for Theresa.

"I guess, this is how it is when I have a vision," she replied. I felt her fingers drop from my head, leaving me to grope around in the darkness again.

"Should we get going," Theresa murmured. I nodded shuffling awkwardly in the sand.

"How do you want me to carry you?" Theresa paused for a moment and I could feel her hot gaze on me.

"I'll climb onto your back, that way you'll be free to use your hands if need be." I couldn't help a small smile. All of a sudden she was sounding more like a leader than I was. Carefully I moved closer to her so she could climb on.

"Hang on a sec," Theresa ordered. I heard her move off to the left, wincing as she moved.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" I asked impatiently. Why did I have to lose my sight now?

"Just a moment I'm grabbing your bag, you must have dropped it when you blacked out." I bit my lip at the words 'blacked out". Eventually Theresa worked her way back over to me. I felt her arms snake around my neck as she pushed against my shoulders.

"Do you need a hand?" I offered reaching back to help her but accidentally grabbed her ankle. I cringed as she cried out in pain.

"Maybe you should leave it to me," she said through clenched teeth. I stood still as she pulled herself up, locking her legs around my waist. It sounded like it hurt a lot and I could feel her body shaking with the effort. When I felt Theresa was firmly in place I reached back again to hold her. Carefully I stood up testing her weight on my back.

"You ready?" I asked grasping her tightly.

"Yep," Theresa answered, reaching forward to grant me vision. At first it was a blur of blue but as things started to come into focus I set for at a light jog. The warped vision I got from Theresa did make things harder than usual but at least it kept me from tripping over to much. Quickly I fell into a stead rhythm, rotating between walking and jogging. Theresa didn't talk as we moved through the forest, just sat silently against on my back and occasionally moving obstacles aside with her mind. Her silence began to worry me, it wasn't normal for her to go for several hours without talking. Through my back I could feel her body trembling and her short breaths. She didn't seem as well as she pretended to be. And then there was the smell of blood.

"Theresa, are you sure you're okay?" I asked eventually, grasping her tightly.

"Fine," she whispered quietly. I wanted to argue but thought better of it.

"So how much further until the cave, I'm getting bored of all these trees." Suddenly the forest vanished and was replaced with a cave. The image flickered in my mind but was properly clear to Theresa.

"About another half and hour or so," she murmured weakly. I sighed and broke into a jog.

"You know you forgot to mention the cliffs before." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You saw that?" she asked sounding tired. I exhaled and shook my head.

"Yeah I saw," I muttered.

Sure enough 30 minutes later we reached the base of the cliff. I lifted my head to look up but my vision didn't move.

"Theresa can you look up for a sec?" I asked trying not to sound as frustrated as I felt.

"Sure," Theresa muttered tipping her head back so I could see up. The cliff was steep and jaggered but the rock looked firm. Quickly I traced the quickest root to the cave and nodded to Theresa.

"Will you still be able to hold on when I'm climbing?" I whispered. Suddenly she was starting to really worry me. I felt her arms squeeze around my neck tighter and her knee's did into my side.

"I'll be fine, just let go," She said through clenched teeth. I grunted and launched myself at the cliff face. The climb was a steep one to say the least. My body trembled as I strained to pull both our combined weight up its side. At one point I grabbed a loose rock and stumbled.

"Jay do you need a hand?" Theresa asked sounding concerned. I laughed humorously.

"No offence Theresa but there isn't a lot more you can do." My vision wavered as her hand left my temple to hit me over the back of the head.

"You'll see," she replied sounding slightly smug. Almost immediately I felt her weight lessen though she as still holding on. In front of me, loose rocks that blocked our path miraculously moved, providing me with a direct route to the cave. Sucking in a deep breath, I lunged forward climbing faster.

"Theresa want are you doing?" I shouted back to her. I heard her gasp as her body shook.

"I'm using telekinesis," she groaned like it was putting more strain on her body.

"What?" I asked to busy to think about what that meant.

"I'm moving things with my mind," she hissed clenching her fists around my neck. I bit my lip forcing my limbs to climb faster. Suddenly my vision flickered again as Theresa's grip started to loosen.

"Theresa!" I cried, trying to angle my body so she wouldn't fall. I could tell by her breathing that she was pushing herself to far and in a minute or two she would fade. Looking up I saw the ridge where the opening of the cave sat. Digging deep, I pushed my self those last few metres to collapse panting at the mouth of the cave. Theresa's grip slacked as she fell from my back taking my vision with her.

"Theresa?" I called out to her with non answer.

"Theresa!" I screamed feeling desperately around for her. I tried not to cry out as my hands came to rest on her still figure.

Cliff hanger, I'll try to finish this one soon. In the mean time reviews would be appreciated!

Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	4. Chapter 4

Again sorry for the long wait but hope you enjoy!

_XTHERESAX_

"_Theresa . . .?"_

"_THERESA!" _

I groaned as my brain pounded through my skull. Why did that person have to yell when I had a splitting headache? The voice kept shouting my name like I wasn't there.

"Can you keep it down?" I croaked my throat dry and hoarse. The shouting suddenly stopped and I heard a sharp intake of breath. Wait . . . wasn't that Jay's voice? Suddenly my eyes flew open only to be pierced by the setting sunlight. Wincing, I blinked a few times, letting the world fall back into focus. The first thing I became aware of was Jay looking anxiously over me. Unfortunately the second thing I noticed was the pain. I cried out as my legs began to burn and my side flare up in pain. Clenching my fist, I bit back another cry to focus my attention on Jay.

"Theresa, are you awake?" He sounded frantic. For a moment I looked up curiously at his distant gaze wondering why he couldn't see me. Then I remembered.

"It's okay Jay, I'm here," I said through clenched teeth. Jay sighed and reached down to grasp my shoulders.

"Thank goodness," he murmured in relief. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"What happened?" I asked. Jay's grip tightened on my shoulder as he sat down beside me.

"You blacked out as soon as we got here. I'm afraid I dropped you, sorry," he said sounding guilty. I blinked.

"How long was I out?"

"Around 15 minutes. I wasn't sure what happened to you since . . . well you know." He waved his hand in front of his blank stare.

"Yeah," I replied. Gently I tried to push myself up but I only ended up falling back, crying out as I landed hard against the stone floor. Jay froze, fingers digging into my shoulder.

"Theresa are you alright?" he shouted. Grimacing, I tried to ignore the pain.

"I'll be fine, how about you?" Sighing Jay pulled himself closer to my side.

"Theresa you possibly broke your ankle and it sounds like you're hurt else where, so don't lie to me!" Jay huffed. Looking up at him, I saw how worried he really was. His brown eyes born into mine just as if he could still see.

"Where are you injured?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"Good question?" I answered, raising my head despite the pain. I had been so caught up in getting us here that I'd never paid attention to any other injuries besides my ankle. Looking closely now I could see dry blood crusted down my left side. There were several deep cuts on both my legs and arms. Worst of all, I could see fresh blood rising from my stomach.

"Lets just say your going to need a lot of band aids," I laughed humorously. I was beginning to feel light headed, though I don't know whether that was from seeing my blood or lacking it. Jay gritted his teeth and reached out behind him.

"Stay still," he ordered. I tried to look up curious, but froze when I saw the first aid kit. He couldn't be serious could he?

"I . . . I can do it," I stammered. Jay frowned.

"No offence Theresa but you can barley sit up. We don't have much of a choice and besides I can't see anything." It wasn't what he would see that made me nervous. Grabbing out the antiseptic he moved to kneel beside me. Gently he pulled my shirt back to reveal my side. Actually I was glad he couldn't see that, it made me feel queasy. Dry blood mixed with fresh blood though thankfully there wasn't any peeling skin. I cringed as the antiseptic cream came into contact with my body.

"Try to relax," Jay whispered soothingly. Squeezing my eyes shut, I counted backwards as he cleaned and bandaged my side and stomach. Every nerve cell in my body was concentrated on his touch as he moved to tend to my arm and leg. How he knew exactly where I'd been cut was beyond me. After a while he sat back and sighed.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to do you ankle now," he breathed. I groaned but kept still. Somehow he managed to get the remains of the sandals I was wearing off and gently supported my ankle in his hand. As he applied pressure to it, I couldn't help whimpering. After a bit more prodding, he tested my other ankle (which hurt a heck of a lot more). I swore as he grasped it, digging my nails into my palm to distract me. Carefully he lowered my ankle and came to sit beside me again.

"Sorry about that," he murmured grabbing my hand. When I didn't respond he continued.

"I think your left one's only sprained but the right is defiantly broken." I sighed.

"Great," I hissed. Jay coughed and reached for his bag.

"I can't do much but I'll bandage it anyway," he muttered. I looked up suddenly thoughtful.

"You don't happen to have any Panadol do you?" I asked hopefully. Jay looked pained but shook his head.

"I never thought too . . ." he started before I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you didn't answer my question before, are you okay?" my heart raced as I waited for the answer. Aside from one or two minor cuts I couldn't see anything physically wrong with him. A smile passed across his lips as he returned his gaze to me.

"I'm fine fortunately aside from my sight." I relaxed, slumping against the rocks.

"So what's the plan? Just wait it out here 'til morning?' My vision began to swim again but I ignored it. Jay shrugged not taking his gaze off me.

"Not much we can do besides that. Do you think you can make it through the night?"

I snorted. "Give me some credit, it's not like I've got any life threatening injuries."

"I hope not," Jay muttered under his breath. I pretended not to hear that last part.

"Thought any further past that?" I inquired but Jay just ignored that.

"Theresa I know you're tired and that but do you think you can give me sight just for a few minutes?" he asked looking guilty. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"If you don't mind me passing out again then yeah I can," I replied watching as Jay looked away.

"Don't worry about it then," he breathed. Frowning I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What do you need it for? Don't forget about it just because I'll pass out. That properly will happen anyway." Jay kept looking down, not meeting my gaze.

"I just wanted to see the layout of the cave," he whispered. I pursed my lips and nodded. It made sense.

"Well if we're going to do this I need you to lean down where I can reach you," I said and he complied. Positioning my fingers against his forehead, I let my mine flow into his. My world blurred and became blue tinged just like my visions. After a minute or so I felt Jay nodded and pull back. Breathing hard I collapsed back against the floor. I felt exhausted but was determined not to faint yet. Rolling onto my side I tried to get a better look at where Jay was. He was wearing his leader face, examining the cave and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After a minute or two he sighed and pushed himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for guidance. I stared after him as he began to walk to the cave entrance. It took a moment for me to process everything, mainly the fact he was waltzing towards a sheer cliff face which he couldn't see!

"Jay where are you going?" I called after him, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. Jay paused mid step and looked back over his shoulder.

"There are some bushes just at the entrance here which we need if we're going to start a fire," he stated sounding annoyingly logical. Well sort of. I shook my head and groaned.

"Playing with fire when you can't see it will only get you killed," I hissed. Jay smiled playfully back at me.

"Well someone has to get it unless you want to be cold tonight?" he mused, suddenly disappearing from view. Outside the sky was painted an ever darkening blue as crickets began to chirp and wolves howl. I shivered, though whether it was from cold or the thought of what lurked out there I didn't know. Now I knew how people felt about camping near 'big foot', only ours was slightly less hairy, had a hundred arms and smelt ten times worse. (I think) In an attempt to calm my nerves I cast my mind out across the forests below us and to my relief didn't sense any hairy, smelly, 4000 year old creatures.

The sound of Jay's footsteps bought me back from my paranoia. In his hands, he gripped four small bushes which looked like they had been crudely ripped out of the ground. Dropping down to his knees, Jay began to reach out for me. Ignoring the pain ripping though my stomach, I stretched out and grabbed a hold of him, yanking him towards me harder than I meant to. Falling on his side, Jay looked up at me with a goofy grin.

"I properly don't want to see how that looked do I?" he asked voice light. I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"No, I'll keep it to myself," I said back smiling. Jay sat up, moving several meters back from me.

"Okay I'm going to need you to watch this in case I miss fire and set something alight." I cringed mentally at the phrase but nodded.

"Fine, just don't die." With a faux innocent look, Jay pulled out his PMR and pointed the antenna towards the branches. My eyes narrowed as I focused on the stones around us, using my mind to move them into a ring around the so to be fire. No harm in being over prepared just in case fate decided it would be funny to play with our fire. I held my breath as Jay got the PMR to spark and a little flame grew to life. Jay must have felt the heat because he fed the fire one bush and then moved back beside me as the small flame became a roaring fire. Satisfied Jay shifted to sit by my head.

"I take it nothings caught alight?" he murmured looking down at me.

"No," I whispered drowsily. My vision began to blur as darkness ate away at the edges. Jay seemed to notice and rested him warm hand on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep Theresa; it will save you being bored out of your mind!" It was nice to hear the humour in those last few words. One thing about us, no matter what we got thrown into some one managed to stay upbeat. (Jay and I had to substitute for Neil and Herry for obvious reasons.) That was pretty much my last thought as my world fell into blackness.

Sleep was almost impossible, though some how I managed. Well that was until it got really cold. Even still asleep, I could feel my body shivering. The cold defiantly didn't help with my throbbing side and ankles. In a futile attempt to get warm, I curled tighter into a ball, trying to block out the pain burning in my side as I moved. After a while I just gave up on sleep and just lay there with my eyes closed. In the back ground Jay was humming, though it wasn't a song I knew. With nothing better to do I just lay there and listened to him. Every now and then I felt him rub my shoulders or back in an attempt to warm me up. (It actually worked for a bit.) I let my mind go numb which was as close to actual sleep as I could get.

It had to be an hour at least I'd lain like that until I was awakened by a suddenly jolt.

"Crap," I hissed as something hit me in the side of the head. Rolling over my gaze met with Jay's sheepish one.

"Sorry Theresa did I wake you?" Jay asked smiling apologetically. It took me a moment to process exactly what was gong on. I found my head resting in Jay's lap, my flame coloured hair spilling over his leg. It had been his knee that collided with my head a moment earlier. Groaning, and trying to hide my blush I proper myself up on my elbow. Jay's hand rested on my side, supporting me.

"Don't worry it wasn't so much sleeping as just lying there for the sake of lying there," I muttered back rubbing my head. This earned me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. Weird how love and hormones decide to play up at the strangest moments?

"So what time is it?" I asked yawing. Jay tilted his wrist to show me the red flashing numbers of his watch.

"What only 10 o'clock!" I shouted slumping back into Jay's lap. He didn't seem to mind so I stayed there.

"Yep we've got another 8-10 hours to kill," he said sarcastically. Rolling my eyes I tried to suppress another shiver.

"Fate hates us," I hissed. Jay paused to look down at me.

"You keep shaking Theresa, hear take this." Removing his hand from my side he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over me like a blanket. Now I was pretty sure my face was bright red.

"You don't need to do that, don't you need it?" I squeaked as I caught his scent on the fabric. It was still warm from where he had worn it.

"I'm not the one who's wearing a halter neck top that leaves her back exposed," Jay smirked resting his hand on my head.

"That wasn't my fault! Blame Hermes for abducting me and Neil before we had a chance to change!" I complained. Jay just smiled.

"I wonder what became of your car and Neil's shopping. If we don't find it we'll never hear the end of it when we get back." Wincing at the thought of Neil's tantrums, I directed my anger at Hermes.

"Never mind that, I want to know why he tried to kill us by driving into a wall." Jay looked sceptical but shrugged.

"I've never see Hermes drive but all the guys say he's a maniac. Apparently he drove into a brick wall to get them to the underworld." I tried to imagine Hermes driving full speed into a wall with Neil and Odie screaming behind. Jay seem to be thinking along the same lines and we burst out laughing.

"Tomorrow we're going to have a lot to answer for," he grinned.

"Yep I don't want to think about what Atlanta would do to me for leaving her alone with the boys all night," I giggled and winced both at the same time. Shaking his head Jay rested his head against the side of the cave.

"I was more worried about how much crap the guys will give us for this," he said gesturing around the cave. I'm blaming blood lose but it took me a minute to work out what he meant.

"No, I mean I'm lame and you're blind! How could we . . ." I banished the thoughts that were starting to form from my mind.

Jay's hand stopped rubbing my shoulder and dropped to the side.

"I . . ." he began to stutter but I cut him off.

"Let just say boys, testosterone and over active imaginations and leave it at that for both our sakes," I added, earning a thankful smile.

"Yeah," Jay breathed, playing absent mindedly with my hair. We fell into silence for a while, talking occasionally but mostly just enjoying being close to each other despite the circumstances. I stared out at the fire, watching the flames dance and slowly die away into glowing embers. My eyelids began to feel heavy as the warmth faded gradually from the cave. The full moon hung low in the sky looking almost yellow and casting it's cool silvery light through out the cave. The night was silent and peaceful, inviting my exhaustion (and possibly lack of blood) to kick in.

Yawning, I snuggled closer to Jay's body and sighed. His arms automatically wrapped around me brushing my cheek lightly. We were far beyond the awkward stage now, this was just nice. It was like those rare nights on the brownstone roof where we could let go of the whole leader and fighter thing and just enjoy being with each other minus awkwardness. At these times we were in sync, almost reading each other's thoughts.

"Get some sleep Theresa," Jay whispered in my ear. Fighting against my protesting eyelid I looked up at him, smiling softly.

"And so should you." He was about to say something else but I cut him off (again).

"Stop playing tough and get some rest. I may be injured slightly more than you, but that doesn't mean I need you to baby me." I said sternly. Jay snorted and then sighed.

"I guess I can't argue that. Even bleeding and broke you can still kick my butt," he laughed. I nodded.

"Yep defiantly!" Still smiling Jay pushed me gently out of his lap and stretched out beside me. Without thinking I moved closer to him, resting my head against his chest and pulling him closer. Jay's arms draped around me and hugged me back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the watch's LCD screen flash 1 am.

"Close your eyes," Jay whispered, resting his chin on my head. Already I felt warmer in his embrace than lying by the fire. Some how this just felt natural, no awkwardness at all.

"See you later then," I whispered drowsily. Smiling, Jay leaned down and kissed my fore head.

"Yep," he whispered back as my eyes closed and the night disappeared.

Well there you go, I tried to make it light rather than dark and depressing. Whether it works I don't know. Next chpt will properly be the last one coz I want to wrap this story up (along with Home for Xmas). Feel free to review!

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, wow it's been what, 5 months since I last updated any of my stories. As usually blame homework and exams. Anyway hope you enjoy the last chpt! Aussie Heroine!

_XTHERESAX_

Light pierced my eyelids, making me groan. Stubbornly I rolled towards the source of warmth beside me, not wanting to leave.

"_Theresa?" _ A voice penetrated the warm fog surrounding me and something told me I needed to open my eyes. Huffing in annoyance, I let my eyelids flutter open and was greeted with a pool of swirling colours. As the world came back into focus two things stood out, one was the pain still throbbing from every corner of my body and the second that I was curled up close to Jay. Very close! Blushing, I pushed my self back slightly, suddenly remembering everything from last night. Jay's brown eyes stared blankly back at me, looking slightly hurt as I pushed away. Shaking my head I carefully propped myself up on my elbow to look back at him.

"Hi!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. Jay shook his head grinning back.

"You were asleep for long enough," he teased, reaching out to rub my shoulder. I held my breath and focused on keeping my body relaxed. His warm touch sent shivers down my spine and ignited every nerve in my body. Like I said before, hormones strike at the weirdest times.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked softly looking worried. I shrugged.

"Like a one hundred handed giant pulverised me," I joked earning a disapproving glare from him.

"Theresa," he said sternly but suddenly froze. With out warning, he pulled me against his chest and held me tight. Normally this would be extremely awkward, but Jay was wearing his leader face.

"What is it?" I hissed, breathing against his neck. His shoulders tensed as he listened.

"Someone's coming," he replied. Wriggling back a bit, I caught the low sounds of two males talking. Feet crunched against the gravelly path outside, sending echoes reverberating around our cave. I couldn't place the sounds but they sounded oddly familiar, and close. Breathing rapidly I look over at Jay.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, falling into the all to familiar role. Jay looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed.

"They're just outside the entrance, until we know more I want you to say down." I was about to protest when he cut me off.

"Just trust me," he murmured pulling me closer. With no other option, I complied. Sure enough the footsteps paused at the entrance and their owners' cast shadows in the morning sun.

"I don't think there're up here Herry, I doubted they would go this far out," muttered an all to familiar voice.

"Come on Archie, let's just look in here. Miss Persephone said she saw Jay and Theresa heading for a cave."

"Whatever," the first voice grunted, his shadow shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't help smiling as Herry's brawn and Archie's purple hair came into view. By now Jay was very tense, like he caught between the choice of being rescued and the torture that was sure to await him if we were found like this. Fortunately I had faith in Atlanta to keep him in line, plus my side was killing me.

"Over here you guys!" I called out, smirking as Jay winced. Herry squinted against the shadow, eyes flying wide when he saw us.

"UMmmmmm," he said shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

"What is it Herry?" Archie called out until he saw us. His grey eyes narrowed.

"What the . . .?" I felt my stomach twist as I realised the conclusion they'd draw.

"Wait, Archie this isn't what it look like . . ."Jay began stuttered, looking flustered.

"Atlanta, Neil they're in here," Herry called. I cringed as I heard the slapping of feet against the rock as our friends ran up to find us.

"Theresa why did you leave me with them . . . WHAT THE HECK?" Atlanta called as she gaze fell on us. I gave her a weak smile as Neil grinned evilly.

"Well that would explain why they didn't call earlier. How was it?" He laughed while the others just stared. Both Jay and I were red by the time Odie walked in, raising an eyebrow at he sight.

"Could you guys just stop for a sec and let us explain!" Jay cried out and at once everyone fell silent. His back was still to them the so only I could see his shaking. Groaning I looked up to meet their gazes.

"First of all this isn't what any of you are thinking!" I snapped, sending accusing glares Odie and Atlanta's way. Neil stepped forward, cocking his head to the side

"Well then what is it?" he smirked.

"THIS IS BECAUSE I'M BLIND AND SHE'S HURT!" Jay shouted, finally having enough. Silence fell over our friends as they stared at us.

"Jay let go," I murmured, pushing his hand away. Carefully I moved back, whimpering slightly.

"Oh my . . ." Atlanta cursed, running over to me.  
"Theresa are you okay?' looking down, I noticed the blood beginning to seep through the makeshift bandages.

"Oh," I squeaked watching as the scarlet liquid spread across my stomach.

"That wasn't there before."

"Theresa?' Jay called out, feeling around for my hand. Odie knelt by Jay, examining his pupils.

"Yep he's blind," he confirmed, shaking his head.  
"What happened to you two?' he asked. I looked over at Jay and smiled despite the pain.

"Loooong story," I mused. Jay sat up, looking over in the direction of the others.

"We can catch up later, right now we need to get Theresa to Chiron." He ordered.

"And you," I added, though he was properly right about me needing the centaur more.

"Hey Odie, how long will it take us to get back?" I grimaced as my body throbbed. Odie gave me a sympathetic smile and gestured out side.

"Hermes, has a portal ready just a little way down." Nodding, I began to push myself into a sitting position letting out a sharp gasp as I did.

"Herry, can you carry Theresa?" Jay asked.

"No prob's buddy," Herry murmured, leaning down to lift me. Greatfully, I wound my arm around his neck and held out. Personally I would have preferred it to be Jay, but I don't think either of us was in a state to pull off what we did yesterday going down the cliff. Stiffly, Jay pushed him self to his feet and extended his hand in front of him.

"Archie, sorry but I'm going to need you to guide me," he said.

"Sure," Archie remarked, grabbing Jay's arm and pulling him along. Atlanta hovered beside me as we made our way down to the portal.

"So how did you managed to get from the clearing all the way here with you like this and Jay blind?" she asked, casting her gaze off into the distance. I shook my head and laughed.

"It wasn't easy I'll tell you that much." Atlanta looked over to where Archie was helping Jay and raised an eyebrow.

"He carried you didn't he? From how you guys looked back there it couldn't have been all bad," she added. Blushing, I looked away.

"I guess not."

_XJAYX_

It was a few hours before Chiron would let me walk around. Thankfully my blindness was only temporary, a result from getting smashed in the back of the head or something. I was glad to have me sight back, but it left me feeling weird. Not to mention a new appreciation for my eyes. That was why I was eager to get up and find Theresa; I wanted to see how she was with my own eyes. Mind you, it properly was a good thing I couldn't see last night, or it would have made things a lot more awkward. I sighed, moving to sit on the edge of my seat as I waited for Chiron to let me in to see Theresa. Her condition wasn't life threatening, but her wounds were deep and she had lost a lot of blood. Atlanta and I had both hung back because we were worried about her. Odie thankfully had dragged the others off so things wouldn't be as awkward for us.

Atlanta sat opposite me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you managed to pull off crossing the forest and climbing that cliff like that!" she muttered. I frowned.

"It was hard I'll give you that much, but it was Theresa who made it possible. Well, her sight anyway." Atlanta nodded and looked over at the doors.

"Yeah, but you did good as well, Chiron was pretty impressed with how you treated her wounds." Slumping back against the chair, I tried to hide my blush. At the time I'd pushed the thought aside, but now the memory made me want to melt into the floor. I remembered every touch like I had actually been able to see it. I also remembered her crying out in pain and how it had scared me.

Atlanta sent me a reassuring smile, as Chiron came out.

"Sorry about the wait, I thought it would be good to let her get a few hours sleep," the old centaur noted. I focused my gaze on his steel grey eyes.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, trying to sound calmer than I felt. The centaur waved his hand and sighed.

"Theresa will be fine. Odie will be enough to take care of those wounds if they should re open. They were deep but not to severe so give them a week or so." Chiron paused, looking from me to Atlanta.

"The main thing will be her ankle, that giant really did a number on it. It will be 4-5 weeks at best before she will be up and about on it again."

I winced at the thought, thinking of Cronus. Well at least I'd have an excuse to keep her off the front line for a bit, and maybe test out using her psychic powers.

"Jay," Atlanta called frowning as I zoned out into strategy mode. I gave her a sheepish grin and redirected my attention back to Chiron.

"As I was saying, she'll be fine," he concluded, gesturing towards the door. I glanced over at Atlanta and nodded. As eager as I was to see Theresa, I properly should get back and check on the guys. (Make sure no one had died if Neil chucked a tantrum etc.). Plus it might be good for Theresa to talk to another girl, particularly after all the awkwardness it has caused. Sending a friendly smile Atlanta's way, I turned around and headed for the door.

An hour or so later I returned to find the school mostly empty. It was afternoon, and the sunlight made for a very lazy mood. As I entered Chiron's study, I noted that Theresa was asleep on one of the couches. Her features were soft and her breathing deep and calm. All traces of pain had left her, which was comforting to see. Carefully I sat down beside her, but as soon as I did her eyes fluttered open. I felt my heart race slightly as she smiled back at me, green eyes still unfocused as she lifted her head off the pillow.

'Hey," she murmured sleepily.

"Hi," I said smiling back. Yawning, Theresa pushed herself into a sitting position, supported by the pillows. I took this opportunity to examine her physically, wincing at what I saw. Bandages adorned various places along her arms and legs. Since she was only where a loose tank top I also caught a glimpse of the bandages wrapped around her lower abdomen. Her left ankle was only strapped, but a thick cast covered her right. Theresa caught me staring and smiled.

"Trust me to make a mess of myself," she laughed and I couldn't help smiling.

"You'll be out of action for a while," I added, focusing on her face. Her expression fell slightly, but she shrugged it off.

"It will be only for a week or two until my wounds and left ankle heal. Once I'm on crutches you wont have to worry," she smirked and I made a metal note to watch out for then. In the mean time though I wasn't going to leave her side. As if she read my mind, Theresa frowned at me, pursing her lips.

"I'm not that fragile you know!" she growled, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest. Chuckling, I leaned closer to her.

"I know that all to well." Seeming satisfied she moved over and gestured for me to sit beside her. Being this close again has both of us feeling awkward. I felt her gaze piercing mine and instead of avoiding it, I looked at her head on. Her eyes searched mine, as if she was assessing if I was okay. After a while she dropped her gaze and sighed.

"Are you okay? Obviously you have your sight back."

"Yes thank goodness," I replied rubbing the back of my neck. We sat there for a while, awkward silence settling over the room. I almost wished we were back in the cave; at least that silence had been peaceful, not thick with tension like it was here. Theresa shifted awkwardly, letting out a sharp gasp as she pulled a little to far.

'"You shouldn't do that!" I blurted out, moving closer to sit by her head. Gently I pushed her back against the pillows much to her annoyance. It took me a minute to realise what I had done. I was sitting close to her now, leaning over. She seemed to realise this to and froze. The world slowed for a moment as we looked at each other and our awkwardness rose to a whole new level. I backed away blushing but Theresa propped herself up on her elbow and glared at me, determination gleaming in her emerald eyes.

"Are you okay after last night?" she asked slowly, not letting go of my gaze. I sat there dumbfounded, trying to understand what she meant.

"You already asked me that?" I stammered wondering what she meant. Theresa groaned and leaned closer to me.

"That's not want I meant and you know it!" she accused, causing me to gulp.

"How do you _feel_ after last night?" she stared at me intently and I knew there was no escaping it. But what was I suppose to say to her? That I've liked her for ages and holding her last night was the best, most amazing, most painful and frightening thing I've ever done? Shaking my head I focused back on her. This was Theresa I was talking to! Suddenly I forgot about being awkward and it was just her and me like last night. Casually I reached across and began playing with a stand of hair that kept falling in her face.

"I don't know Theresa, all I know is that despite everything, I enjoyed being with you last night like that." Her gaze softened as she moved closer still to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"Then how do you feel about me, about us?' she whispered softy. I inhaled sharply; trying to figure out how to tell her I liked her a lot, possible loved her even. Me, I am a leader, a strategist but the best I could come up with was . . .

"Ummm, you tell me first?" I said sheepishly. This earned me a frown as she pursed her lips.

"Fine." She sounded so determined about something. Before I knew it she moved closer still to me, pushing herself higher so her face was level with mine. Leaning forward her lips met mine, soft and sweet. The world seemed to come to a stand still (Aphrodite's doing?) And I froze with it. Theresa was actually kissing me! Which meant . . . Instinct took over and I kissed her back, harder and more forceful than I knew I was capable of. Theresa's eyes flew wide as she pulled back, a cute stunned expression on her face. I merely grinned, keeping my arms tightly around her.

"I guess we feel that same way?" I exclaimed happily. Theresa let out a small giggle and smiled in a way that made my heart melt.

"I guess we do," she murmured, resting her head against my chest. We lay like that for a while, just enjoying being with each other. Unfortunately though, the world didn't like that idea of me spending time with Theresa. My PMR buzzed and reluctantly I flicked on the screen to be greeted by Odie.

"Hey, how are you feeling Theresa?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Alive," she mused. I dragged my mind away from her for a moment to ask Odie the question that had been bugging me for the past 24 hours.

"What happened to the giant?" Odie nodded sympathetically.

"Hermes and Ares managed to trap the giant further north of the clearing. Unfortunately Campe got to him before we did, but needless to say his back where he belongs."

I sighed thankful for the news. No more monsters to go off chasing, at least for a while. Theresa seemed relieved as well.

"That's great Odie. By the way, how long until I can get out of here?" I groaned, wishing she wouldn't be so eager to leave when she was still injured but I knew better than to try and stop Theresa.

"Chiron gave you the all clear a while ago, Herry should be there in an hour or so to pick you up." His brown gaze travelled between the two of us as he smirked.

"See you later." I snapped the PMR shut and glanced down at Theresa.

"A hour to fill?" I teased. She elbowed me in the stomach and laughed.

"You don't mind sticking around then do you?" she gestured down to her ankle.

"Its not exactly like I can go anywhere." It looked like the world didn't mind giving me some time after all. Grinning I leaned down to kiss her again.

"An hour with you? Why wouldn't I?"

Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed the last chpt. I don't know about you, but Jay and Theresa seemed a little OC to me. (Properly the result of me reading to many FMA fics) As usually feel free to review and let me know what you think.

Plz'n'Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


End file.
